Do you love me?
by boothtempe
Summary: aqui esta una nueva historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita... la historia se desarrolla entre final temporada 6 y temporada 7 segun yo! ;  dejad reviews, q anima y mucho! gracias!


Do you love me?

"estoy embaraza" soltó con cierto miedo, no sabía cómo podía ser la reacción de su compañero. Ante el silencio y no reacción de éste sintió la necesidad de aclarar "eres el padre" tras unos segundos se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de él, se sintió aliviada, dejó escapar ella también una sonrisa. Brennan era de esas que pensaba todo el rato, pero no pensó que podía pensar en tantas cosas en un espacio tan corte de tiempo.

Él sin palabras solo se la acercó y la abrazó. No sabía que decir al instante, no sabía cómo transmitirla lo que sentía en ese instante. "un hijo" dijo casi en un susurro aun entre sus brazos. La oyó soltar una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó para poder verle de frente "¡no sabemos aún el sexo, booth!" se rió él. "¡un bebe!, ¡vamos a ser padres!" dijo con la mirada perdida en la cara de su compañera con la sonrisa en su rostro, aun maravillado de la noticia.

Ella se quedó pensativa, estaba tan asustada sobre la posible reacción de su compañero que no había realizado el gran cambio que se estaba produciendo en su relación. "padres" repitió con tono pensativo, ido. "booth, ¡no somos ni pareja! Y si resultamos ser…" acabó la frase en su cabeza. "¿y si no soy una buena madre?" acabó por decir. "bones, vas a ser una madre fantástica" ella le miró con cara dubitativa. Ella no estaba segura de eso. "lo sé, bones, confía en mi" dijo él como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Ella no dijo nada.

Tenía tantas dudas, tanta inseguridad, tantas preguntas sin contestar acerca de todo. Pero verle así de contento, verle así de emocionado sobre el tema, parecía ser suficiente para ella… en ese momento. "y sobre nosotros…" dijo booth acariciando su mejía, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada hacia él. "Creo que ha llegado el momento de tener la charla" la miraba con tanta dulzura, que brennan podía sentir como la mirada de él la penetraba, aunque eso fuese físicamente imposible. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿mi casa?" preguntó. Volvió a asentir y dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa. Él pasó su brazo encima de su hombro, y ella su brazo por su cintura, y así de agarrados siguieron su camino hacia la casa de él.

Cada segundo que pasaba desde que había anunciado la nueva, brennan había entrado en una especie de agujero negro que no conseguía salir de ella: sentía inseguridad y miedo acerca de la nueva situación, como resultaría todo, como eso iba a cambiar sus vidas personales y laborales. Si, era la racional, y no conseguía dejar de pensar, pensar y pensar.

Booth por su parte, estaba totalmente montado sobre una nube de felicidad, no parecía importarle nada más que el futuro, un futuro en el que ahora estaba su familia soñada. La vidente parecía estar en lo cierto después de todo, pensó. Todo eventualmente acabaría por pasar. No estaba pasando exactamente como había soñado e imaginado, ya que estaban empezando la casa por el tejado, pero con el simple hecho de pensar que finalmente parecían empezar a construir ese sueño, le llenaba de tanta alegría que no cabía en sí.

La miró, ella parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se preguntó. Ojala supiera leer el pensamiento, se dijo. Sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido en esa famosa noche de hace ya cuatro semanas y que les había llevado a la situación en la que tendría que enfrentarse de ahora en adelante.

_Ella estaba en sus brazos, estaban ambos tumbados sobre la cama. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, y sentía como se le partía el corazón verla así. No sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. "sé que es duro, pero todo va a ir bien" la susurraba mientras acariciaba su brazo con dulzura. Sentía como se le estaba empapando la camiseta que llevaba con las lágrimas de ella. Besó su cabello y la abrazó con más fuerza si cabía, quería que sintiera y supiera que estaba ahí por ella._

_Pasados unos minutos, acabó por tranquilizarse. Seguían abrazados, en silencio. Tras otro par de minutos ella levantó la cabeza. "lo siento, pronto amanecerá, debería dejarte dor…" decía ella levantándose. "¡No!" la interrumpió agarrándola el brazo impidiéndola levantarse del todo de la cama. "quédate, por favor" dijo con voz casi roto. Ella le miró y se percató de los ojos llorosos que tenía él._

"_booth, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo abrazándole de nuevo, estaba tan sumergida en su dolor y llantos que no se había dado cuenta de las de su compañero. Le tomó unos segundos controlarse para poder hablar "no pensaba nunca contestar a ese teléfono, bones" dijo mirándola en los ojos. Ella estaba en silencio escuchando, acariciaba su mejía animándole a seguir hablando. "y si… y si él no hubiese estado ahí, te hubiese dado el teléfono" al acabar la frase se le volvió a derramar unas lágrimas. "booth" dijo ella quitándole las lágrimas de la cara. _

"_sé… sé que suena mal y egoísta, pero me alegro que haya sido él y no tú. Estarías muerta, bones. Y si eso hubiese ocurrido, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado" no pudo evitar que se le cayera más lágrimas. Ella depositó su frente sobre la de él. "¡estoy aquí booth!" dijo ella entre lágrimas, se le veía destrozado, le había visto tan fuerte desde el trágico suceso, que no se había imaginado que estaba igual de asustado que ella con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos podría haber muerto en vez de vincent._

"_no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti. Te necesito temperance" cerró los ojos intentando volver el tener el control, pero fue cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Sorprendido en un principio abrió instintivamente los ojos. Sí, no era una ilusión, ella realmente le estaba besando. Sin tardar, le correspondió como hacía tiempo que quería, siempre dejándola la iniciativa. Tras unos minutos se separaron, y se miraban fijamente, la tensión se podía palpar en el aire. Él la miraba, expectante. "yo también te necesito, seeley" dijo ella finalmente sin apartar su mirada a la de él._

_No habían sido las palabras mágicas, pero eran las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese instante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la volvió a besar. En cuestión de segundos el beso se volvió pura pasión, la situación se estaba desenfrenando y no había vuelta atrás. Él sobre ella, sentía como ella le metía mano incitándole a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Ambos se estremecían por cada roce que se daban. En ese momento no cabía razón alguna, solo sentimientos, ambos estaban cansados de luchar contra lo que sentían. Y con solo imaginar que mañana alguno de los dos podría faltar, les empujaba aún más a demostrarse que significaban para cada uno la existencia y la presencia del otro en sus vidas._

_Booth acabó por quitarse la camiseta, y ayudo a su compañera a quitarse la suya. Ella no llevaba nada por debajo. Ambos se miraron con amor y deseo. "eres tan guapa" dijo él antes de volver a besarla. Esta vez fue más calmado y lleno de ternura. Después bajo en su cuello, podía oírla gemir con mayor fuerza por cada beso y caricia que la daba. Por cada segundo que pasaba, ella se impacientaba cada vez más, no parecía poder resistir más "seeley, por favor" dijo con dificultad. Él sintió como con sus manos intentaba quitarle el pantalón sin conseguir bajarlo del todo._

_La situación se volvía insostenible, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más. Booth paró, con cuidado la despojó lo único que la quedaba por quitar, ese pantalón gris que le había prestado para dormir. Después se quitó también su pantalón, quedándose ambos tal y como habían llegado a este mundo. Y con cuidado entró dentro de ella. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido, ella había cerrado sus ojos, notaba lo rápido que latía su corazón._

_Sin realizar aun movimiento alguno, con mucho dulzura, le aparto el pelo de su cara para poder verla mejor. "temperance" dijo, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y le mirase. "te quiero" dijo sin apartar su mirada a la de ella. Esas palabras la pillaron un poco de sorpresa, pero no apartó la mirada a la de él. Tras unos segundos aun mirándole fijamente contestó "yo también te quiero seeley" dando así comienzo a un baile. El ritmo del baile empezó despacio e iba subiendo poco a poco hasta que ambos alcanzaron el Everest._

_Booth recordó como despertó unas horas después, con su compañera entre sus brazos. Lo feliz que se sentía de tenerla a su lado. No habían hablado, no lo habían planeado, ni sabía que había significado esa noche para el devenir de ambos, no quería pensar ni hablar de ello aun. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, de lo que podían decirse. _

_No quería arriesgar a estropear ese momento tan especial para él. Unos minutos después, ella despertó. Y se miraban sin decir nada, en ese momento no cabía palabras. La intensa mirada fue interrumpida por el timbre que provenía del teléfono de booth. Si, había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad pensó booth, es que hasta entonces todo le había parecido un sueño, un dulce sueño que deseaba no despertarse nunca. Pero había que hacerlo… ¿o no?_

_Miró su teléfono, "mi gente creen tener una pista sobre broadsky" dijo y volvió la mirada sobre ella de nuevo. "debemos irnos" dijo él, ella seguía en silencio haciendo difícil para él leer sus pensamientos. Pero no había tiempo, tenían que marcharse. Se vistieron lo más rápido que podían, se dirigieron primero al jeffersonian, primero debía dejarla en un lugar seguro. El viaje había sido silencioso. Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. _

_Él podía notar que algo le atormentaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, temiendo que fuera lo ocurrido anoche, temía que le dijese que había sido un error, eso le hubiese roto en pedazos. Así que, en silencio permanecieron. Al llegar, antes de bajar brennan decidió hablar "sobre lo de anoche..." empezó. "¡No!" se apresuró a decir, algo asustado por lo que podría decir. "no tenemos por qué hablar de ello… ahora" finalizó algo dubitativo, tras ver su cara a medida que soltaba las palabras. La situación estaba algo tenso. _

_Booth estaba asustado, y brennan confundida y algo molesta, no entendía por qué no quería ni oír lo que iba a decir o hablar de ello. ¿Será que quera que haga como que no ha pasado nada?. En silencio, brennan se bajó sin decir nada. Booth pudo ver la expresión de molesta que tenía pero el miedo o cobardía a lo que podía pasar le empujó a callarse._

_Se iba a ir cuando la oyó hablar finalmente "seeley" dijo ella. Agarrándole el antebrazo. Aunque sonó extraño a sus oídos, oírla llamarle, y más por su nombre y no apellido, se alegró. La miró expectante a lo que iba a decir. Se la notaba preocupada. "ten cuidado" dijo finalmente. Él bajo del coche, quería besarla, pero no sabía si debía por cómo había estado las cosas tras lo ocurrido anoche, así que solo la abrazo y la susurro "estaré bien" al apartarse, pudo notar aun su preocupación "te lo prometo" finalizó con una falsa sonrisa, intentando animarla. Ella sonrió aunque no pudo disipar del todo toda su preocupación. _

_Se miraban fijamente, y de pronto, una situación tranquila se volvió tensa. Booth no podía dejar de pensar que no había ni podido besarla desde esa madrugada, estando tan cerca de ella, no podía aguantarse más y sin pensarlo más, la besó. Era un dulce y maravilloso beso, aunque la sensación que se quedó al partir era que parecía un beso de despedida._

"Booth, booth" oyó llamar, sacándole de sus pensamientos. "¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó ella preocupada. "si, ¿porque lo preguntas?" dijo él aun algo confuso por su pregunta. "ya hemos llegado a tu casa, ¿vas a abrir la puerta?". "si, perdona, estaba… estaba pensando" dijo mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. "¿en qué?" preguntó ella curiosa. Booth abrió la puerta, pero aun los dos fuera, la miró por unos segundos y acabó por confesar "en nuestro último beso" nada más decirlo entró en su apartamento. Brennan entró en silencio justo detrás de él.

Booth se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, "¿quieres algo de beber?" gritó desde la cocina. "si" oyó. Abrió el frigo, y se dio cuenta que tenía principalmente solo cervezas. Mierda, maldijo. Lo único que no tenía alcohol era un zumo abierto que Parker había dejado en su última visita. Sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de él y se giró, era bones. Ella sonrió al ver la situación. "agua está bien" dijo ella, dirigiéndose directo al grifo. Booth cerró el frigo y decidió beber lo mismo que ella. "lo siento, prometo ir de compras mañana mismo" dijo él algo embarazado. "booth no te preocupes, no sabías nada". "¿y desde cuando lo sabes tú?" preguntó mientras llenaba su vaso.

"esta mañana, me lo confirmó mi ginecóloga" dijo ella. "¿y viniste conmigo a una misión de campo?" dijo con un tono algo molesto. "no te preocupes booth, no ha pasado nada" dijo ella, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. "pero podía haber pasado algo" brennan le miro sin decir nada. "lo siento" dijo él más tranquilo, así no era como quería que empezaran la conversación. Suspiró "¿y de cuánto… de cuánto estas?" preguntó. "cuatro semanas" contestó sin dar rodeos. Él asintió y se quedó en silencio.

"booth, sé que no lo teníamos previsto, ocurrió en una noche aislado y bajo circunstancias peculiares, pero quiero tenerlo" decidió empezar ella. "y yo" se apresuró en aclarar. "vale" dijo con ella con tono aliviado. "no debes preocuparte por nada, no pienso obligarte a apoyarme si no quieres" dijo ella, "¡bones!" protestó él al ver por dónde iba la cosa. "no me malinterpretes, el hecho de que no seamos pareja no significa que vaya a apartarte de él o ella, me asegurare de que ambos tengamos la custodia compartida" siguió ella. "¡bones!" volvió a protestar con más fuerza. "¡booth!, te prometo que no te hare lo que rebecca" intentó asegurarle. "temperance" dijo más calmado agarrándola la mano.

"yo no veo esto como un marrón que debamos solucionar" ella le miró extrañado. "Esto es una oportunidad para nosotros" explicó booth. "no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo solo porque vayamos a tener un bebe" dijo ella. "bones, no eres, ni nunca serias una obligación para mi" brennan se quedó en silencio. "te necesito en mi vida, lo eres todo para mi… te quiero" soltó tras una pequeña pausa. Brennan parecía molesta, y booth no entendía por qué.

"¿qué?, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo algo confundido. "¿cómo… cómo lo haces?" dijo en todo irritada. Booth le miró aún más perdido. "¿el qué?" preguntó. "no creo que sea buena idea que hablemos ahora" dijo ella, intentando poner fin a la conversación. "No, quiero hablar ahora. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?" brennan intentó huir de la cocina, pero booth rápido de reflejos la agarró "habla conmigo, por favor" dijo en tono suplicante "olvidas muy rápidamente" booth puso cara de confundido. "me dices que me quieres, luego en menos de 7 meses, me dices que amas a otra, luego en menos de 5 meses me dices que me quieres de nuevo" dijo muy molesta. "temperance, siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré… Hannah… Hannah fue un engaño" dijo booth, intentando explicarse. Brennan dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

"me engañaba a mí mismo" quiso aclarar al ver su irónica sonrisa. "esa noche… esa noche…" paró, dolía con solo recordar lo sucedido aquella noche. "Cuando me rechazaste, estaba destrozado ¿vale? Y muy enfadado contigo, no entendía por qué no te planteaste siquiera darnos una oportunidad. Todo lo que te pedía, era intentarlo… le diste una oportunidad a todos: asesinos, sospechosos, amigos, mi jefe… incluso ¡a mi hermano!, pero a mí no" dijo booth con los ojos algo llorosos, hablar de aquello despertaba sentimientos y heridas no cerradas.

"ninguno de ellos me importaban como tú me importas a mí, contigo debía… he de estar segura" intentó contestar a su pregunta anterior. "es muy difícil estar 100% seguro, bones. Hay que arriesgar" dijo él acercándose más a ella. "hay demasiado en juego, booth" dijo ella casi susurrando. "sé que estás asustada, yo también lo estoy" dijo agarrándola de la cintura, eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. "no puedo predecir lo exitoso o no que sería nuestra relación, pero hay una cosa que tengo claro… te quiero" pudo ver como derraba lágrimas y con su pulgar se lo seco con cuidado "hasta que te enfades de nuevo conmigo y decidas de nuevo olvidarme y enamorarte de otra" dijo ella.

"¡temperance!, yo nunca… no estaba enamorada de Hannah, creía pensar que sí, pero nunca lo estuve" intentó explicarla. "¡mientes!" dijo molesta y apartándose de él. "tú mismo me lo dijiste, no parabas de decírmelo" dijo ella. "bones, yo…" nunca llego a pensar que brennan se sentía de esa forma. "¿Sabes? angela no paraba de decirme que te repetías tanto con lo de que la querías porque más que a nosotros querías convencerte a ti mismo de ello" le interrumpió. "algo que me parecía absurdo, pero me negaba tanto en aceptar que fueras capaz de olvidarme en un espacio tan corto de tiempo que acabe por aceptar esa absurda teoría" dijo con lágrima en los ojos.

"temperance, escúchame. Es cierto que quise a Hannah, pero nunca de la misma forma como te quise…como te quiero" dijo volviendo a sujetarla la mano. "booth, ¡la propusiste matrimonio!" soltó con un tono triste. "estabas dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, y si ella no hubiera..." no pudo acabar la frase. Booth pasó su mano por su cara, no sabía cómo explicárselo, cómo demostrárselo, cómo probárselo.

"no sé en qué estaba pensando, bones. Pero quiero que sepas que en el fondo sabía que me rechazaría, ella siempre me dijo que no era de las que se casan" pudo ver la confusión y tristeza en su mirada. "temperance, tú siempre fuiste y siempre serás la única, ¡debes creerme!" ella bajó la mirada. Pero él con sus manos volvió a obligarla a mirarle. "necesito que creas en mi" dijo con tono triste. "quiero creer en ti" dijo ella medio susurrando. "¿Por qué con nosotros las cosas no pueden ser fáciles?" dijo ella.

"Podrían serlo" soltó con tono triste. "sé que necesitas tiempo, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, temperance, no pienso rendirme esta vez" brennan soltó una lágrima emocionada por sus palabras. Con cuidado secó sus lágrimas y sonrió intentando relajar el ambiente. "¿deberías comer algo, comida tailandesa?" dijo sacando su teléfono dispuesto a llamar. Ella solo asintió. Esa noche tuvieron una noche tranquila. Nadie diría al verles que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Ambos tras charlar no sabían exactamente que eran, pero lo que tenían claro es que ya no eran simples compañeros de trabajo.

Había pasado el primer semestre del embarazo en el total anonimato, sus amigos no se había enterado de nada. Mucho había ayudado, que casi no sufriera los malestares matutinos, cuando los tenía simplemente llegaba tarde al trabajo inventándose cualquier excusa, y sobre todo que Ángela se hubiese cogido unos meses de baja por maternidad. Intentaban ser los más discretos y profesionales posibles en el trabajo, lo que también les había llevado a discutir en mucho más de lo que pensaban.

Booth se había vuelto el padre súper protector, faceta que brennan ya conocía de él, solo que no pensaba que fuera a llevarlo tan mal cuando lo ejerciera sobre ella. No aguantaba que booth limitase su libertad laboral, que se interfiérase tanto en su carrera profesional. A veces pasaban días sin hablarse, pero siempre acababan solucionando sus diferencias, y los dos estaban más que encantado de la forma que tenían de sellar sus pactos: acostándose. Había pasado ya tantas veces que no sabían si había vuelto a cambiar sus estatus de persona libre. No se atrevían a hablar de ello. Pero poco a poco, había pasado a ser simple sexo, a algo más, desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos, e incluso más de una vez uno se quedaba a casa de otro a dormir como si fuera de lo más normal. Parecían ser pareja sin oficializarlo.

Sus amigos notaban ese cambio que se había producido entre ellos, ya sabían que discutían, pero en esos meses habían discutido mucho más de lo que ellos recordaban haberles visto, y preocupados, sweets decidió intervenir. Y así les cito para una de sus sesiones.

Era un miércoles a primera hora, booth y brennan habían llegado juntos al despacho de sweets, convocado por éste último. "sweets, por favor al grano" dijo booth impaciente al ver que el joven psicólogo no decía nada pasado ya los cincos minutos desde el inicio de la sesión. "pareces irritado agente booth" dijo el joven, "claro que sí, parece que te has propuesto hacerme… hacernos perder el tiempo esta mañana" rectificó este último tras mirar a su compañera que permanecía en silencio, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

"está claro que parece que para ti todos intentan hacerte perder el tiempo últimamente" soltó el joven. "¿disculpa?" dijo el agente con tono más que irritado, no le gustaba las indirectas del joven psicólogo. "¿qué quieres decir?" preguntó brennan con tono más pausado. "pareces estar enfadado todo el rato agente booth" acuso el joven. "¡eso no es verdad!" protestaron al unísono. "podría decir lo mismo de usted doctora brennan" esta abrió la boca para protestar pero sweets no la dio tiempo. "no paráis de discutir" dijo sweets.

"siempre discutimos" dijo brennan. "eso no es verdad" dijo booth. "claro que sí, desde el primer día que nos conocimos" insistió la doctora. "no, bones. No discutimos. Solo hablamos de forma… muy pasional" aclaró el agente. Brennan iba a protestar pero sweets les interrumpió. "como sea que lo llamen, pero no negarán que últimamente lo hacéis mucho más". "No veo en que eso te incumbe doctor sweets" dijo brennan sin rodeos. "claro que sí, porque pienso que eso empieza a afectar vuestro trabajo" dijo sweets. "no te permito que insinúes que no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo sweets, somos adultos y buenos profesionales, sabemos perfectamente cómo resolver nuestras diferencias" dijo booth en tono de enfadado.

"demuéstremelo, ¿por qué no se sinceran aquí mismo y confiesan que es lo que les molesta?" le retó sweets. "No pienso hablar contigo de mis problemas con bones" dijo el agente. Hubo un silencio, sweets pensó, que la única forma de que lo soltaran era que él les incitase. "los tres sabemos de su historia" tanto el agente y la doctora se quedaron en silencio, para saber a dónde iba con eso. "voy a ser directo, todos sabemos de vuestros sentimientos hacia el uno y el otro" los dos seguían en silencio, la verdad es que empezaron a plantearse la posibilidad de que sweets sepa de su relación e incluso del embarazo.

"he estado hablando con cam y compañía" se sinceró sweets. "¿habéis estado hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas?" preguntó brennan con tono molesta, ahora era booth quien permanecía en silencio. "solo porque estábamos preocupados por ustedes doctora brennan" se defendió sweets. "¿y por qué no preguntarnos directamente?" pregunto ella. "doctora brennan, ¿cuántas veces lo he hecho sin resultados?" acuso el joven psicólogo. "¿y qué? ¿Eso acaso te da derecho a hacerlo a nuestras espaldas?" parecía furiosa. Y sweets no entendía por qué ponía tanto drama en algo que no le parecía tan grave.

Booth decidió intervenir sabiendo que parte de esa furia seguramente era producto también de las hormonas. "y se puede saber ¿cuál es vuestra conclusión? Porque supongo que habéis llegado a ella o no estaríamos aquí" sweets agradecía con la mirada a booth que permitiese que la conversación siguiese en adelante. "nos hemos dado cuenta que la doctora brennan ha estado algunas veces llegando tarde, algo que nunca hace, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es porque está involucrada con alguien sentimentalmente" los dos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron fugazmente y volvieron de nuevo la mirada hacia sweets.

"y está claro que esta relación le molesta agente booth, aunque intente negárselo a sí mismo" brennan suspiró aliviada, no sabe si estaba preparada para que el FBI supiese de su relación con booth, había muchas posibilidades de que les separasen y no estaba lista para aquello. Booth dejó escapar una risa. "¿se puede saber qué le parece gracioso?" pregunto sorprendido sweets.

"si no mal he entendido, piensas que estoy celoso de brennan" dijo booth. "No, booth, creo que dice que estás celoso de mi nuevo novio" volvió a reírse booth. "así que novio eh?" preguntó booth con una sonrisa pícara, era la primera vez que brennan les etiquetase, y le gusto. "si" contestó ella sin vacilar, y booth volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sweets miro a booth de forma raro. Pero se volvió hacia su compañera. "Así que admites que tienes un nuevo novio" tras un pequeño silencio brennan admitió "si, tengo novio". "¿le conocemos?" preguntó sweets. Booth iba a contestar pero brennan se apresuró "no es de su incumbencia doctor sweets" dijo molesta. Pero sweets hizo oídos sordos. "usted le conoce" dijo dirigiéndose a booth.

"sweets, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, todo va bien entre bones y yo, somos profesionales, lo que sea que haya, lo resolveremos a nuestra manera" dijo el agente intentando zanjar el asunto. "no me vale eso agente booth, soy su psicólogo, soy yo quien debe evaluaros, y no me vale que me digan que todo va bien y todo se resolverá. Exijo saber qué es lo que sucede" dijo molesto sweets.

"no está en situación de exigirnos nada doctor sweets. Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana, no pienso permitir al FBI que se meta en mi vida privada" dijo totalmente enfada y levantándose, sin decir más palabras se fue. Booth estaba en silencio y tras ver a su novia salir, fue tras ella. Y sweets se hundió en su sofá decepcionado por el fracaso de su intervención, aunque algún que otra información había conseguido.

Ya fuera del edificio del FBI, la vio parada en un rincón. "¿estás bien?" preguntó booth. "si, es solo que… es solo que no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que meterse tanto" dijo aún con la rabia en el cuerpo. "es amigo nuestro bones, y estaba preocupado" dijo booth. "lo sé" contestó ella ya más tranquilizada. "no estoy preparada para contárselo al FBI" dijo ella. Booth la abrazo. "lo sé, pero deben saberlo temperance, además ya estás en el segundo cuatrimestre, pronto se te empezara a notar" brennan le miró como diciéndole con la mirada que ya lo sabe. "¡nos separarán!" dijo en un susurro. "o no, no lo sabemos al ciencia acierta" intentó booth darla esperanza. "las reglas son las reglas" insistió. "¿acaso nunca has oído el dicho que dice que las reglas están para romperse?" brennan le miró poco convencida. "ey, haré lo que tú decidas, si quieres que esperemos más, lo haremos. Lo que sea por ti cariño" ella sonrió al oír el nuevo apodo que le había ocurrido para sus momentos íntimos.

"¿tú deseas decirles, verdad?" preguntó con la sonrisa aun en los labios. "no te negaré que deseo con todas mis fuerzas gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estoy, pero ya sabes, esperaré lo que tú quieras" dijo con una sonrisa. "entonces creo que deberíamos empezar por decírselo a nuestras familias" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "¿estás segura?" preguntó él. Ella le dio un pico y asintió con la cabeza. Poco le faltaba a booth para dar un bote, estaba muy emocionado, empezó a contarla lo feliz que se pondría Parker.

Pero de pronto, se le borraba la sonrisa al pensar que diría Hank al saber que había embarazado a otra mujer antes de matrimonio. Y peor, Max. Su cambio de humor no pasó desaparecido a brennan, que en seguida se preocupó "¿qué ocurre?" preguntó. Él le miró "nada, simplemente no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones" dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Él había insistido que debían hacerlo, como para ahora decirla que le daba un poco de miedo cómo se lo iban a tomar.

Pasados unos días procedieron a decírselo a todos, pero por encima de los gritos que dio Ángela, de los saltos de Parker, del enfado momentáneo de su abuelo, jamás olvidará la reacción de su futuro suegro.

Habían citado a Max en el diner en una mañana, el viejo ya más que recuperado de la lesión que presentaba hacía ya unos meses. "hola chicos, ¡tempe!" dijo nada más llegar en la mesa. Se sentó con tranquilidad, estaba algo ansioso y curioso para saber de qué se trataba, no solían convocarle, todo parecía un poco formal. "¿qué? ¿Un nuevo caso?" soltó entusiasmado. Booth negó con la cabeza. "no papa, nada de eso" dijo su hija. "¿entonces a qué viene todo esto?" dijo como a la defensiva. Booth carraspeó "Max…" "no, no… vamos hijo, ¿pero a ti que te pasa?" se apresuró en decir, interrumpiendo a booth.

"Lo que sea que penséis que he hecho, no es cierto" dijo sin dejarles explicarle porque le habían convocado. "pero si no hemos dicho nada" dijo brennan mirando a booth. "Max, déjanos hablar" dijo booth. Max se mantuvo en silencio, dándoles la palabra. "Max, bones y yo… bueno, sé que no… pero…" se trababa sin decir nada en concreto, por lo que brennan decidió intervenir "papa, estoy embarazada" Max se quedó inmóvil e inmediatamente su mirada se giró hacia booth.

Booth juraría que de pronto subió la temperatura y se le empapó la camisa. La tensión era tal entre los dos hombres, pero nadie decía ni una palabra. Brennan notó el nerviosismo de booth, al ver como éste empezó a mover su pie como si algo le molestase. "papa" dijo brennan ante el silencio de éste. "¿uh?" contestó algo despistado. "¿no vas a decir nada?" booth permanecía en silencio, la verdad es que brennan no entendía que ocurría. "¿qué?" volvió a decir algo confundido. "papa, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo preocupada por su actitud. Mirando aun a booth "si, si… disculpen" sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó y se fue.

Brennan estaba perpleja, booth estaba algo nervioso. "booth, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? ¿A qué ha venido esas miradas con mi padre?" preguntó totalmente perdida la antropóloga. "cosas de hombres" dijo sin más y se tomó un sorbo de su taza de café. Brennan intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasar cuando sintió alguien darle un beso en la mejía, sobresaltó. "¡papa!" dijo totalmente sorprendida, ahora sí que no entendía nada, empezaba a pensar que su padre no se había alegrado de la noticia y eso le había entristecido un poco.

"no pensarás que me iba a ir sin felicitarte" dijo con una sonrisa, y brennan sonrió. "felicidades hija, tendrá al abuelo más consentido del mundo" brennan emocionada se levantó y le abrazó. Mientras abrazaba a su hija, fulminada con la mirada a booth, que permanecía en silencio y serio. Esa mirada no era buena señal. "bueno, he de irme" y sin decir más volvió a irse. Brennan tan feliz que ni se dio cuenta que su padre no felicito a booth.


End file.
